Dark Angel Letters
by FroofyB
Summary: A prequel to Family Friends and First Crushes.  Keith risks sending love letters to Allura.  Reviews are always welcomed.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**DARK ANGEL LETTERS **

**Letter 1**

The Castle of Lions was quiet, too quiet. There was peace, Lotor, Zarkon , and Haggar were dead. The remaining Drule Empire no longer held any threat. But the team had been gone for over a year now. Lance, Hunk and Pidge were back on Earth. Keith…well who knew where he was, and if he was alright. They had last seen him a month ago on a visit to Pollux but Wade's men saw him off in the distance and he just barely escaped. These were the absent thoughts of Princess Allura as she was wondering down the corridor toward castle control when a Royal Guard approached her.

"Your highness, this letter was left for you. It has passed all security scans. Clearance code Alpha Zeta Gama."

The guard bowed upon placing it in her hands, turned and left before she could respond in kind. With furrowed brow, Allura opened the parchment paper envelope and began reading…

_Dearest Allura,_

_Though it has not been a very long time since I last gazed upon your beauty, it feels like an eternity to me. I never believed in fairy tales or love at first sight until I met you. Our first meeting wasn't the most romantic or best of times, however, it is forever etched upon my heart. We were both so young but I felt something spark the moment I looked into your beautiful green eyes. I knew immediately that you were the other part of my soul._

_Now time and distance has separated us physically but spiritually and mentally know that I am with you. I will always be watching over you, protecting you even if from afar. To ask you to be careful and stay safe would be a waste of time, I know you too well. You are strong willed and stubborn to the bone. Naturally, that is part of your beauty, I wouldn't ask you to change any of it._

_Tonight, look to the eastern sky at 10 o'clock for I will be doing the same. I will see your image before me in my mind's eye and kiss your sweet lips good night. Until then be well, princess mine._

_Forever,_

_Your Dark Angel_

The princess folded the letter back into its envelope and wiped the tear from her eye with a warm smile on her face. "Keith…" she whispered, turned and ran back to her quarters. Once inside and sure that Nanny was nowhere to be seen, she walked over to her night stand and pulled out a small box. Quickly, her fingers dialed the combination to the lock popping the lid open. Inside, were a few dried pressed mountain lilies, pictures of her parents, Queen Orla, Romelle, Bandor, Larmina, the Voltron Force and now his letter. Allura smiled, "Until tonight my champion".


	2. Chapter 2

**Letter 2**

**7 Months later on Earth**

"Man that was one tough work-out today." Hunk mused as he collapsed on the ratty old chair in the lair at headquarters. Pidge looked over his shoulder from the computer screens and let out a soft chuckle. Suddenly the secure channel screamed for attention. Keying in the correct codes, Pidge brought up a familiar, if not tired and grimy, looking face. This got Hunk's attention and had him sitting up abruptly out of habit.

"Hey Capt what's up? You don't look so good."

"Not much and that's why I don't look good. This last lead I got was a dead end. Has Lance gotten anymore intel?"

"No, unfortunately Wade's been watching us all like hawks, just waiting for one of us to slip. So Lance has been extra careful and has backed off a bit on questions." Hunk informed Keith with a look of regret.

Keith lets out a deep sigh, "WONDERFUL! Well I do have a slight lead on something, I guess I'll follow that for now." Keith takes his hand and runs it through his hair then over his tired eyes. Letting out another sigh he looks back at Pidge and Hunk, "Have Kip meet me at the usual spot tomorrow please."

"Will do. Anything …else…?" Pidge questions with a leading pause, hoping to get Keith to open up.

"No Pidge, except be careful and watch your backs, tell Lance the same. Signing off now."

Hunk and Pidge exchanged looks with each other, wondering just how well their fearless leader really was doing out there all alone. Hunk shakes his head and goes back to his chair leaving Pidge to contact the Royal Guard, Kip on Arus.

Their good friend Kip was the go-between with Keith. He hated Wade as much as the team and was completely trustworthy. Kip was a former special ops officer and was able to blend in anywhere, getting Keith money, supplies and whatever else he needed while on the run. The guys all thought that without them on Arus, he would be great to keep an eye on Allura for them without her ever knowing it.

**Two days later…**

Princess Allura retired to her room after a long day with the council and meetings with various town leaders. She loved her people and being their ruler, but there were times she longed to be with others… or rather just one other. In a daydream state Allura wondered over to her desk, glancing down at the stack of papers upon it, she saw the same envelope as the one from Keith.

"Could it be?" She asked out loud and quickly opened it.

_My Dearest Allura,_

_I must admit that my spirits are low as I write this today, but knowing that you'll be reading it soon, I can hear your warm words of comfort in my mind. Oh how I long to feel you in my arms again, it has been far too long. I see you in the magazines, and on various news vids but it's not the same. I look forward to the day we'll be reunited and this separation ends. I know it was my choice to do this and it's the right thing but that selfish part of me…well, you know. I don't want to make you sad, let me leave this line of thought._

_Princess mine, I can still feel your soft smooth ivory skin against my hands. The smell of your perfume lingers in my dreams. The memory of your sweet breath upon my lips recalls our last kiss. Listen to the news this evening on the net, the song played at 11:15 is for you. Be well._

_Forever_

_Your Dark Angel_

"Oh my Keith, I so want to be with you." With a broad smile, Allura presses the letter to her lips and can smell his after shave upon the parchment. She closes her eyes for a moment, committing his words to memory before placing it in her box.

Unknown to her, Larmina is watching her closely from the balcony that she just finished climbing. She smiles at her aunt then continues to climb to the next level. The young feisty tomboy, hopes that one day whoever this "Mystery Man" is will finally appear and sweep her aunt off her feet.

"You deserve to be happy Aunt Allura. Just don't expect me to wear a pink gown to your wedding!"

Shaking her head with laughter, Larmina scrambles back into her bedroom window in the Castle of Lions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter 3**

**One year later on Arus**

Princess Allura and Coran stand together in the docking bay anxiously awaiting the arrival of a certain shuttle from Earth. Soon they are rewarded as a small shuttle clears the clouds and makes a soft landing in the bay. The door opens as an equally anxious Pidge comes barreling down the steps, followed closely by Hunk and Lance.

"Pidge, Hunk, Lance…oh I'm so happy to see you guys! " Allura cries out as they all fall into a huge group hug.

"Princess, it's been too long. How are you doing? And you Coran?"

"We are all well, thank you for asking Hunk. I suggest we go inside. Nanny has outdone herself preparing a welcome home feast." Coran smiled warmly and stepped aside knowing what was to follow his statement…

"Nanny's cooking? LET ME THROUGH!" Hunk took off at a full run for the dining room as the rest broke out into a full belly laugh.

Lance shook his head saying "Oh it's good to know that some things never change."

As the group walked together into the castle, Lance took the Princess' elbow and held her back from the others. When Allura looked up to question him, Lance placed his finger to his lips to quiet her. Hunk, Coran and Pidge turned a corner and Lance felt it was safe enough to speak quickly and quietly to the princess.

"I've heard from Keith. He's sending me an e-mail for you. It's crazy, taking such a risk but he said he just had to get this message to you. Meet me in the interior gardens at 9 o'clock tonight" Lance stressed the next rather forcefully, " and DON'T let anyone else know. OK?"

Lance looked around again just to be certain that no one was listening in. A bright smile came to Allura's face as she replied, "Of course." They entered the dining room and saw that Hunk was already on his second plate!

9 o'clock… the day just dragged by but the time had finally arrived. Allura checked the hallway to be sure it was clear, she didn't want Nanny to follow her and have to explain why she was meeting Lance alone in the castle's interior gardens. The door opened to reveal Lance setting up his personal laptop by the wrought iron chairs. She moved with purpose and sat down in the chair next to his.

Lance looked up and smiled knowingly at his excited friend…NO… Allura was no longer just a friend. She had become like his little sister and he knew just how much she missed his best friend and "brother".

"OK, I've got it all set up and as soon as I decrypt his e-mail, I'll leave you alone. When you're done just hit this key and I'll take care of the rest." Lance smacked his lips as he finished, "I'll wait over by the gates." He patted her hand and stood up.

Before he could move away, Allura grabbed his wrist, "Thank you Lance, I know what a danger this is but it means the world to me." He smiled, nodded and moved towards the big black wrought iron gates that lead to the exterior gardens. The princess took a deep breath, let it out slowly and with a smile looked down on the computer screen…

_My Darling,_

_I am having yet another restless sleepless night. I fondly remember our midnight talks in the gardens. I wish I was there with you now. As a matter of fact, do me a favor…close your eyes, count to ten and say my name._

_Forever_

_Your Dark Angel_

Allura was confused but as in his other letters, he requested her to do something to symbolize a feeling of being together. So she closed her eyes and began to count. "1 2 3 4"

(Once Allura closed her eyes, Lance opened the gate and as a tall, thin, figure dressed in black slipped in - Lance slipped out.)

"5 6 7 8 9 10…Keith"

"Yes my love?"

Allura's eyes shot open and as she stared at Keith in front of her she felt the air leave her lungs in total shock. In the next instant she sprang from her chair knocking Keith back in surprise and began kissing and hugging him wildly.

"Oh my God, is this real? Are you really back? Oh Keith, my love!"

"Allura, sweet… sweet princess mine. This is real but I'm sorry to say that it's only for a couple of hours. No one else can know I'm here. Lance will cover for us but we still must be careful."

Keith then took Allura's face between his hands and placed a long lingering kiss of passion to her soft lips. She closed her eyes and surrendered to the kiss as a single tear slid down her cheek. Keith was here holding her, kissing her but they only had a short time. She wasn't going to lose a moment with him by weeping about it, there would be plenty of time to cry later. Right now she was elated to have him here with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**LETTER 4**

**Almost one year after Keith's visit**

Sitting in the rec room, the beautiful Princess Allura opens up the familiar parchment envelope she just received and begins reading…

_Hello My Darling,_

_I must apologize for waiting so long to contact you. I've had a bit of "trouble" but things seem to be going well enough again. I'm feeling so tired…old and tired. I want to be with you, I need to see you again but circumstances just keep getting in the way. However, I did see you and your niece's interview on the net, you looked incredibly beautiful and she has grown so much since I last saw her. You must be very proud of her. Keep up the great work that you do, the universe is a better place because of you, princess mine._

_Forever_

_Your Dark Angel_

"That's some smile you've got there Aunt Allura! I guess the "mail" arrived? So what does he have to say this time? Did he slip and sign his name? HMMM…"

Larmina teased the princess without mercy, knowing that whoever these mysterious letters came from, she'd never tell.

"Oh Larmina! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in. I guess you're just getting better at stealth. But, what about the practice of defense?"

Allura had once again avoided Larmina's teasing by changing the conversation to a subject that she just couldn't resist.

She took the bait and all teasing ceased. But as Allura listened to her niece, in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think about how sad Keith sounded. Almost five years have passed and still Keith is underground and considered an enemy. It breaks the princess' heart wondering if he'll ever find Black but more importantly, will she ever see him again?


	5. Chapter 5

**The final letter**

Time passes and after the longest five years of Allura's life, Keith finds Black and makes his way back to Arus. Their reunion is joyful but cut short as Wade goes on the war path against the reunited Voltron Force and amongst that, Lotor's back as well. They must put aside their feelings once again to protect their beloved planet Arus. Allura finally feels whole again, having her family back where they all belong, only wishing it was under peaceful times.

After a weary battle with the force and the cadets, Princess Allura walks to her room. It's very late, she's exhausted and feels like she's right back at the beginning. Allura enters the code and her door slides open. She walks tiredly to her bed and cries herself to sleep.

The next morning she wakes up and turns to squelch the annoying alarm clock. But propped up against it is a note. She picks it up, turns off the alarm and begins to read…

_Princess Mine,_

_Don't be so sad. I know it's not the way we would have liked our reunion to have been but still we're together. Our time **WILL** come, we just have to be patient a bit longer. Look at your desk. Hope they make you smile again._

_I love you…remember that always._

_Forever_

_Keith_

Allura springs out of bed, rushing over to her desk she immediately smiles. Sitting there tied together with blue and black ribbons, is the largest bouquet of mountain lilies she has ever seen! Yes things are going to be better now.

The End


End file.
